Customizing Your Signature.
Step 1. Basics At first, you don't have to know how HTML works! A basic signature is easy to create even for those who don't even know what HTML is! Before you begin, you need a place where you can create your signature! Most users do this as a subpage to their userpage. To create a subpage of your userpage for your signature, go to your , add /Sig1 to the address in your address bar, and press enter. Voila! You are at your subpage. This will be the page you use to create your signature. If at any point while you're creating your signature, you want to see how you're doing, then press the Preview button on the editing tool bar that will be on the right when you edit your subpage. This is our base: TEXT Keeping up? Great! Let's move forward! Step 2. Property! 'Font Face' At first you should choose your favorite font! Whether it be Times New Roman or any other, it's good! To add this property you have to write: Your text 'Font Size' You can change a size of your font in many different ways: 1. You can use x-small/large 2. You can put a %: 125% is large, and 50% is small 3. You can just use pixels 'Font Color' There are two ways to add a color: 1. Write color's name 2. Put a hexadecimal codes code 'Text Decorations' If you want to decorate you text by using underline or line through it's of course possible: You can also mix them together! Mudkip It will look like that: Mudkip 'Text above and text below' If you want to add a special look to your signature you can put text above (superscript or sup) or text below (subscript or sub). Step 3. Background! Wow! Now your text look great! It's time for a background! Adding a background doesn't bring anything new. You can use a color's name or hexidecimal codes just like in the case of font's color. Step 4. Border! 'Basics' Now when you have a border it's time to frame it! 'Round Corners' If you want to change corners to something more rounded, you have to change the radius of the border! Don't worry, it's easy, you just have to do the simple task of adding: Oh you're not satisfied?! You want to change every part of the corner?! Done! As in the previous example you have to add it, not with one variable, but four! Step 4. Center the text! You now have a border and a background! Still you you realize that you're text should be a little bit more removed from the frame. You have to add some paddings! Step 5. Images! You wanna add a picture? No problem! Adding a picture is the same as putting one on the page: But on a signatures you're not allowed to put pictures any bigger than 35 px, how you should do this without losing its quality? Simple! Instead of 120px you put 0x35px. You can of course add a link to wikia or other external link: Step 6! Final creation! Now its a time to put it togeter!!! For example I'm Reinforced Cookies and I wanna have my signature black with teal dotted border, with Times New Roman font, one corner rounded and Mudkip on it! 1. A first I will put My catchphrase which is '''Cookies? with the infos about border and background:' '''2. Then I will make some round corners:' 3. Doesn't look good? Add some paddings: 4. I'm changing the font (look WHERE I put it! Right before the text!) 5. In the end I will add Mudkip Step 7! Go! To the page! You have your code... What's next?! I will put everything in points: # You have to create a sub page of your User Page. You can do this by going to your user page and adding /Sig1 to the end of the url. After that, put all your code there. Save it! # Create another sub page ending in /Sig, then put there: Save it! # Go to My Preferences and there on Signature part mark Custom signature and in the window put: Save it! # When you sign your opinions, texts etc. Add three "~" instead of four, or you will double time and date part!